


Ninja Cat

by fireworksinthenight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cat!Leo, Crazy, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: Leo is a cat. Enough said.





	Ninja Cat

**Author's Note:**

> _Why would I do this? Because[that picture](https://www.deviantart.com/sampsonknight/art/How-is-this-possible-731620002) by sampsonknight messed with my head. Of course, I’m the only one to blame for any crazy drabble outcome._   
>  _I don't own the turtles._

"You're so cute!" Mikey exclaimed, reaching for his brother and gathering him in his arms.

The turtle nuzzled Leo's new body. It was so warm and fluffy.

"Meeeooow!" Leo answered. If his bristling fur was any indication, he wasn't enjoying the hug.

"Don't worry, Leo, we'll find a solution to your current situation," Mikey soothed, his hands patting the reluctant blue-masked cat.

An insistent rubbing against his leg made him look down. Klunk was staring at him, obviously unhappy that a perfect stranger dared to monopolize _his_ turtle's attention.

"Oooh, Klunk, are you jealous?" Mikey cooed to his pet, bending down so the cat could wrap himself around his neck. "Don't you recognize Leo? He's a cat like you right now! I'm sure you'll be best friends."

The orange-masked turtle smiled, stroking a cat with each hand. Klunk glared at his challenger and briefly showed his claws when Mikey wasn't looking.

"Meeeooow," Leo whined.

* * *

"Stop moving, Leo, you're making it harder on yourself," Don admonished his brother.

"Meow," Leo complained, glaring at his brother. His tail moved, splashing the bath water.

This was humiliating.

Don rolled his eyes.

"I understand, but it's not my fault you caught fleas. I would really like to know how it happened, by the way. Have you been meeting with other cats behind our backs?"

Leo watched his brother with a feline gaze. All innocence and supreme indifference. Don sighed and went back rubbing his brother's fur.

He had a feeling that even if Leo had been able to talk, he wouldn't have given anything away.

* * *

Raphael watched the cat standing between him and the lair's exit.

"Leo, don't be ridiculous. A little rain won't stop me."

"It's more like a storm," Don supplied from his desk. "I'm not sure it's a good idea to go out right now."

"Not you too, Don! I'll be fine. I'll be careful."

"Sure, Raph," Mikey snorted from the couch.

"Meow," Leo explained. "Meow meow meow. Meow meow!"

Raph tilted his head.

"What is it you're saying? You wish me a good, fulfilling night on the surface with Casey? Thank you so much, Leo."

Leo's fur bristled and he bared his teeth.

"MEOW!"

Raph grinned.

"Yes, yes, we'll bust some heads for you. Don't worry."

Leo yowled. Raph casually bent down and picked up the angry cat by the skin of his neck. He carried him to the bathroom, opened the laundry basket and threw his brother inside before quickly closing and wedging it under the sink.

"MEEEEEEOOOOOOOW!"

Raph chuckled. This new shape of Leo's had its advantages. Heading for the door, he took his sweetest voice.

"See you later, bro! Enjoy your stay."

* * *

"And what do you think you're gonna do, uh?" Raph inquired, watching his brother with curiosity and a little annoyance.

Leo was standing between him and the door again. The storm was even worse than the day before, but it wasn't going to stop the red-masked turtle.

"Meow," Leo whispered.

Raph bent down, a smile playing on his lips.

"Still mad at me because of the whole laundry basket thing? Hey, bro, I didn't know Mikey had just put his smelly sheets inside. But you asked for it!"

Leo looked up at him, his cat expression unreadable. Then he jumped on Raph's shoulder, his paws patting his brother's skin, claws carefully in.

Raph yelped.

When Don arrived an hour later, he raised an eye ridge at the sight.

"Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Pressure points," Raph grumbled. He was lying on the ground, his plastron against the cold floor and completely unable to move. "That cat knows how to use pressure points. I can't believe it."

Don hid a smile.

"Well, he's still _Leo_."

Lazily sprawled on Raph's shell, the blue-masked cat meowed his approval.

* * *

"Should we help him?" Mikey asked, swirling his nunchucks distractedly.

"Nah, I think he has the situation well in hand," Raph answered, grinning.

"Well in _paw_ , you mean," Don added while filming the scene. "Sensei will love this."

In the alleyway below, teeth bared and growling, a furious Leo was clawing Hun's face. The Purple Dragons' leader roared in outrage, but he was unable to catch the blue-masked furball.

"I've always said that cats were natural ninja," Mikey said with great satisfaction.


End file.
